


How to know you are WOSO or USWNT addicted.

by trailerparktrixie



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, woso
Genre: F/F, Hope solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: Just found this.  Do not remember writing it. I laughed at myself as I read it.  Would, should we all do that more?  The World would be better and we all need that now. Any way, you frequent readers know I get off in a tangent at times.  This was one.  Please forgive, I could not let my raving ass go.  Def. before the horror of the Olympics.  Ya know I have some Olympic coins.  Just gonna bury them in my back yard.  Cheated!  I know we all were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was a shopping trip that got me off.

1\. You are at Walmart and you hear “I need a sweeper”. You instantly add, “Keeper”.  
  
2\. You are buying some bread. You pick up a baguette. You think Almandine Henry. (yes, you have to know her. France!)  
  
3\. Living in Ohio, whoops, Idaho as I do, someone suggests going down to “Cincy” for the weekend. You think I would sure like see some Sincy (Christine Sinclair – if you are reading this, the explanation is probably not necessary).  
  
4\. My childhood friend has a dairy farm. They are naming the calves. I get to name a few. When I think of calves I think of Ali Krieger (like really, have you seen hers). And the calves (bovine kind) really do have large beautiful brown eyes. I name the first one Ali. The second Blaire. The third is Deb-Deb. Appropriate I think.  
  
5\. Everyone is amped up. It’s Friday after all. They think the party is just starting. I think the soccer work week (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) is just starting. Time to start tallying up that work rate.  
  
6\. It is Friday, 7:00 p.m. I pull up the NWSL website. I am crushed. No Friday games (how did I miss this). They are all on Saturday (except one). I am mildly (ok extremely) pissed off. Almost all of the games are on Saturday at the same time. You know what this means.  
a. You will start a tab for each game.  
b. You will watch one while you have the sound on for another.  
1\. You will hear something exciting happening but it does not make sense since it is just a throw in. Oh right, the sound is on another game.  
2\. You try to click on that games tab and you accidently exit out. Nnnoooo!!!  
  
7\. You and your bestie are making Rice Krispy treats. You are the Lieutenant of the project and she “the Major General” shoots out a hand and says KO (short for corn syrup). Surely, if I had a handful of KO (um we have been through that, if you are reading this you know what KO is) I would not being handing her off to you. Instead I would be asking her to do one of her little dances and to pull a face. In my dreams (ok we are already there) she would hold still and let me count her freckles (In my mind I know I would need 1.7 life times to do this – I would not care, time well spent).  
  
8\. I look ahead to the next week. Again, REALLY! All of the games fall on Saturday. But that gets me a lot closer to the next USWNT Friendly, which gets me closer to the Olympics. Not so pissed off this time. I am way closer to my big time fix.  
  
9\. We are going out. My Bestie says let me braid your hair. I look at her. She’s no AROD. I decline.  
  
10\. My fix. Yep, I am an addict.

**Author's Note:**

> Support Women now more than ever.


End file.
